


Ron found a new use for his wand [ART]

by dlblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, NSFW Art, Spanking, Wand (Ab)use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlblack/pseuds/dlblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>... late at night ... at the entrance to Gryffindor tower ... Draco gets his punishment ...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron found a new use for his wand [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> **Warnings or Content** : Spanking, Foul language
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Тhis is a work of Art tablet and Photoshop, the creator of this work does not, in any way, profit from the work. Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter's books, Warner Bros., Inc own movies' rights.

  


**Art belongs to the artist, please do not share / copy / post anywhere else without explicit permission**   


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Please comment here or [return to LIVEJOURNAL](http://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/14079.html) to leave a comment for the author!


End file.
